They'll never Know
by GirlNextDoorXXlolz
Summary: Rachel and Finn are married and Rachel is pregnant with a baby girl but what if something goes wrong will they ever be the same or will it destroy anything they ever built together
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I hope you are having a great summer I was brain storming some idea and this is one I am warning you this is sad.**

Rachel was sitting on the couch watch funny girl she had watch it so many time she had lost count. She put her had on her swollen 8 month belly. Finn walked in the room with a bag of food Rachel had asked him to get they had been married for 2 years now. They were 23 and as happy as they could be. Finn kissed her and rested a hand on her belly. "How is Sophie Berry Hudson?" he asked.

"Fine, and how is her daddy?" Rachel replied she got up and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed plates from the caberds and then Finn heard a loud crash from the other room. He ran to the other room and saw Rachel on the flour he called 911.

When the ambulance got there Rachel was still not awake. By the time they got to the hospital Rachel had woken up but the they rushed her in the emergency labor. Finn held her hand. And with in couple minutes thir baby was born but their little girl did not even cry. Their baby girl was stillborn. They handed Sophie to Finn and gave them a couple minutes as a family. Finn passed her to Rachel who was crying. Then they doctor came in and took Sophie and moved Rachel into a different room. Well they were moving her he called his mom.

"Finn, What's going on," she answered

"Mom I really need you we are at the hospital and I really need my mom,"and he broke down crying.

"I'll be there as soon as I can Finn and I'll bring Kurt and Burt," she said.

Then he called the Berry's and got voicemail so he said to call him back as soon as he could.

Then went into Rachel room and just held her well they both cryed for 5 minutes. Then Finn went to check if his mom was there. She was and ran to hug him he cried.

"Sophie died he said. "kurt Rachel wants to see you." Kurt nodded and went to her room.

Carole didn't know what to do then just hug her son.

"It's going to be okay," she said, but the truth is she thought it was never going to be okay and neither was Finn.

As Kurt enter Rachel's room he felt helpless. He hated the tears on his best friends and sister in laws face. "The doctors said it wasn't my folt that these things happen and I did everything I could."

"Rachel I know I know it not your fault, it is nobodys fault," he said and hugged her until Finn enter the room and then he left the room to give them some time.

He called Blaine who was still in New York he had flown up to help Rachel throught the last two months no it seem he would be staying here a lot longer then him and his husband had thought.

**Should I continue or not. Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I know its been awhile and I love this story to so I want to continue but I am really busy so be patient I love you so here is the 2 chapter.**

Finn's POV

Rachel dads had already came and left and Rachel was now asleep Finn didn't now how she was going to make it through this he decide he couldn't take it anymore to just sit there watching hopelessly as she slept. He decided that he needed to go out for awhile he left a note just in case she woke up. He gave her a kiss on the head and left the room.

He just kept driving he drove to the school he had been there for a year. It was six in the morning so there were probably some teachers around the buildings but he didn't care he walked in and then.

_flashback _

_Rachel was at her lockers he was walking towards her there was a single tear running down her face "Hey Rach, whats going on,"he asked her. "I can't believe this is all going to end in three days and I just realized I don't know what to expect after we leave here and I know I decide I wasn't going to New York but I am just so lost what is going to happen to me?"_

_end flashback_

what he said then was true no matter what he would be there and love her and the would never change and no matter what the problem was they would get through it together. He started to cry what he said was true but he didn't know what was going to happen and that scared him. He walked towards the auditoruim he had decided to start singing he was alone and he could hear the music playing in his head and he know what to sing.

_Cover my eyes  
>Cover my ears<br>Tell me these words are a lie  
>It cant be true<br>That I'm losing you  
>The sun cannot fall from the sky<em>

_Can you hear heaven cry  
>Tears of an angel<br>Tears of aaaaaaaa...  
>Tears of an angel<br>Tears of an angel._

_Stop every clock  
>Stars are in shock<br>The river will flow to the sea  
>I wont let you fly<br>I wont say goodbye  
>I wont let you slip away from me<em>

_Can you hear heaven cry  
>Tears of an angel<br>Tears of aaaaaaaa...  
>Tears of an angel<br>Tears of an angel._

_So hold on  
>Be strong<br>Everyday on we'll go  
>I'm here, dont you fear<em>

_Little one dont let go  
>(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)<br>Dont let go  
>(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)<br>Dont let go  
>(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)<em>

_Cover my eyes  
>Cover my ears<br>Tell me these words are a lie_

?:Finn is that you?

**Who is it I will try to write during study hall tomorrow so what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Sorry I've been busy its my freshman year and I have to help my friends they are really going throw a hard with this and that. But you guys want more and I am good with Tragdies so here it is.**

Finn turn around and show . The Man who had help Finn throw so much. saw that Finn was crying. With a look of concern on his face he said, "Finn what's wrong? What happened is Rachel okay?"

Finn looked at the greatest teacher ever and know that he had to tell what was wrong. "No Rachel is not okay. She fainted and got rushed to the hospital and Sophie was still born. Rachel got to hold her and I got to hold her. I don't know what do. I'm messed up and Rachel is messed up and I hate seeing her like this and Sophie just gone. The song was for Sophie."

embrased Finn in a hug. Finn still crying. "I'm so sorry Finn," said. know how much Finn had been through but by far this is the worst thing that has happened to Finn. felt a lose Rachel, Finn and the rest of the glee kids were like his children. He had to find a way to help them.

"Well I better get back before Rachel gets up," Finn said.

"Do you want me to come with you," Will said.

"I'm sure Rachel will appersate it."

They drove to the hospital and went up to Rachel's room. She was awake and staring out the window her eye filled with pain.

"Hey how long have you been awake?" Finn asked as he went over and kissed her on the head.

"5 minutes about, The Doctors came in to check on me,"Rachel said.

"Hey look who here to see you," Finn said he had asked Will to stand out side well he checked on her.

waked in the door.

"Hey Rachel, How are you holding up?" He already know the answer every part of her screamed pain. Will know that Finn was trying to keep it together for Rachel.

"Not so good," She said has tears fell down her eyes. Mr. Shue gave her a hug. He hated seeing them in pain. He know they would never be the same and no one can fix them. They were always fixing each other but this he know Finn and Rachel couldn't fix each other the time. He couldn't even imagine what they were going through.

While Will and Rachel talked or Rachel cried Finn called The Glee Club. He called Puck first they were still best Friends. Puck was going to tell Quinn. They were Married. They got Beth back Shelby had died in a car crash. Rachel was crashed and then called Mercedes her and Rachel were still close and she was dating Sam so could tell him. Mike and Tina were married Finn talked to Mike. Then he called the rest of Glee Club. He though they should know but he hated talking about it.

He walked back in and Rachel looked up she looked so tired and hopeless. Thats one of the things that hurts so bad he couldn't do anything to help her. He wonder if she was ever going to smile again. He felt hopeless.

"Hey you look tired you should try to get some sleep," He said.

"I'm not tired enough to sleep ," she said. "How's Puck, Quinn and Bet...," she trailed off at the thought of Beth It hurt knowing the Puck and Quinn had a daughter and she didn't. So she asked a different question. "How is Mercedes?"

"She seem to be doing fine. She says she wants to visit soon."

"That sounds good,"Rachel said.

had an idea on how he could help them even if it would only help a little later.

**Hope you liked this chapter. If I get more comments I might keep uploading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I know I know I taking forever my computer wasn't working and I honestly having a hard time with this story. So here is the next chapter.**

Finn was worried about Rachel so was just so depressed and they were going to cousneling but it wasn't working. Kurt was over a lot and Blaine had flown up a week after their still born baby. Blaine helped Kurt a lot who was almost as sad as Rachel. Finn loved having Blaine he really liked his brother in law. Blaine could make Rachel smile a bit after Kurt got her out of bed.

Mercedes called a lot but could seem to get time off to come down. Quinn and Puck were bust with Beth. Shelby got into a crashed and was killed and Quinn and Puck got costidy and had been married for a year. They both stop by as much as they could but they were really busy. The rest of the glee club he wasn't even sure know yet.

Finn phone went off. It was from Mr. Shue asking from to bring Rachel to the audiotorim. Finn walked to their bed room.

"Rach, Hey wants us to meet up with him?"

She nodded. He picked her up and brought her to the car. They made it and open the door. All the lights were off they turn on some of the lights.

Mercedes sings

_When you feel all alone  
>And the world has turned its back on you<br>Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
>I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you<br>It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
>When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore<br>_Then every singe one of the old glee club Mercedes, Brittany, Santana,Artie,Tina, Mike,Kurt,Blaine everyone appeared and were there singing the chorus  
><em>Let me be the one you call<br>If you jump I'll break your fall  
>Lift you up and fly away with you into the night<br>If you need to fall apart  
>I can mend a broken heart<br>If you need to crash then crash and burn  
>You're not alone<br>_Kurt:_  
>When you feel all alone<br>And a loyal friend is hard to find  
>You're caught in a one way street<br>With the monsters in your head  
>When hopes and dreams are far away and<br>You feel like you can't face the day  
><em>All:_  
>Let me be the one you call<br>If you jump I'll break your fall  
>Lift you up and fly away with you into the night<br>If you need to fall apart  
>I can mend a broken heart<br>If you need to crash then crash and burn  
>You're not alone<br>Mr. Shue  
>'Cause there has always been heartache and pain<br>And when it's over you'll breathe again  
>You'll breath again<br>_Quinn: _  
>When you feel all alone<br>And the world has turned its back on you  
>Give me a moment please<br>To tame your wild wild heart  
><em>All:_  
>Let me be the one you call<br>If you jump I'll break your fall  
>Lift you up and fly away with you into the night<br>If you need to fall apart  
>I can mend a broken heart<br>If you need to crash then crash and burn  
>You're not alone <em>

Rachel cried as she hugged everyone. "Thank you guys," she said. She was smiling and crying at the time.

"How long are you guys here?" Finn asked.

"Well some us us can only scrap one or to weeks and the rest as long as it takes for you guys at least happy," Mercedes said.

Well the girls and Kurt had a sleep over and then Finn and the guys had a boys night out to get his mind off things. The girls had a blast and Santana and Rachel didn't fight at all I guess the bound the form in Senior years still held.


	5. Authors note

**Sorry if you thought this was a update but its not. I've been busy and I just got my laptop back and I have writers block for almost all my stories. I know what I want to acomplish with them. I just don't know how to get there. So if you want me to continue this story. Review to tell which stories you want me to focus I want to finish all of them eventaully but who knows. **

**Lots of love.**


	6. Where ever you will go

**This one had the most reviews so this one gets the first update.**

Quinn and her family, Santana,Brittany,Mercedes and Finn and Rachel's Family were all that were left. Most days Rachel still cried but having the girls here really seemed to help. Finn was sad but he keep him self busy with work which he had to go back too. Rachel and Finn were still doing counseling it helped to talk about it sometimes but most of the time the thought of Sophie hurt to much. Neither one of them were ready to try for anything baby. It was just soon. They hole in their heart were S was would never be filled. Finn always had a house full of girls. He didn't mind because he loved the smile on her face evene though sometimes he just wanted to spend time with his wife. He was at the auditorium and he texted Rachel to come meet him. It took her a couple of minutes but then she entered the room.

"Hey what's going on?" she asked.

"We are going to sing a like we used to. I'm going to started and you'll follow."

The music started.

Finn:

So lately, been wondering  
>Who will be there to take my place<br>When I'm gone you'll need love  
>To light the shadows on your face<br>If a great wave shall fall yeah fall upon us all  
>Then between the sand and stone<br>Could you make it on your own  
>Both:<br>If I could, then I would  
>I'll go wherever you will go<br>Way up high or down low  
>I'll go wherever you will go<br>Rachel:  
>And maybe, I'll find out<br>A way to make it back someday  
>To watch you, to guide you<br>Through the darkest of your days  
>If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all<br>Then I hope there's someone out there  
>Who can bring me back to you<p>

If I could, then I would  
>I'll go wherever you will go<br>Way up high or down low  
>I'll go wherever you will go<br>Both:  
>Run away with my heart<br>Run away with my hope  
>Run away with my love<p>

I know now, just quite how  
>My life and love might still go on<br>In your heart, in your mind  
>I'll stay with you for all of time<p>

If I could, then I would  
>I'll go wherever you will go<br>Way up high or down low  
>I'll go wherever you will go<p>

If I could turn back time  
>I'll go wherever you will go<br>If I could make you mine  
>I'll go wherever you will go<br>I'll go wherever you will go

The last to verses really hit Rachel she hope there was a god out there somewhere that could bring her to Sophie one. Rachel know that the best thing for Sophie was for her to love to go on but also move on. One Day she'd be with Sophie she'd make it back to watch and guide her daughter. Sophie job for right now was to watch over mommy and daddy.


End file.
